Magical Appearances
by AngeSama
Summary: A modern, creatures!AU of P&P with some twists... (Don't know what will come to mind so for safety is rated T) pairings: M/F; M/M; F/F
1. Prologue

As I only found one fic of pride and prejudice with creatures (and only vampires), I decided to try and write my own. This ideia first come over me some months ago but only now I tried to actually write it. Hope you like it.

This is a modern creatures!AU fic of Pride and prejudice by Jane Austen (only borrowing the characters; the backgrounds and actual story all by me).

 **Prologue**

\- I'll be beautiful again… Whatever the cost, I swear I'll be beautiful again. Even at the cost of my daughter! – says the woman while gazing at her reflex in the mirror.

* * *

\- Why weren't you born as a son? Why neither one of you 5 is male? Why did I failed? We'll loose the clan head seat to a nobody if not one of you marries and born a son. – screams Fanny Bennet at her daughters. The sun is yet fully risen and the daily lecture is already heard through the house. The same verbal abuse and accusations, over and over again, for the past 10 years…

* * *

\- Stop! What are you doing? George?

\- I'm sorry but I have to do this… no, I need to do this! I don't want to but is out of my control…

\- STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE THINKING IN DOING, GEORGE! – screams Will upon entering the dark sanctuary – You'll not gain anything by sacrifying Georgi. Why are you even doing this? You're like family…

\- Isn't that obvious? What? The great Darcy can't even figure out what's happening in from of him?

\- Whatever you want, George, do it to me. But leave Georgi alone! – supplicates Will…

* * *

\- Soon… soon my love… my dear … soon, you will make me your bride! – laughs the woman evilly while packing her belongins. Her brother watches worried…

* * *

\- And the pieces start falling… all this years planning shall be rewarded! Mwahahahah! Let's just see if my dear nephew doesn't mess up…

TBC

Note: so this special chapter is kind of like a very small introduction to some characters and some events that may be important in the actual timeline. Some things in the past only…


	2. My life

So… I tried to explain a little of what society and the population structure that I imagined are; sorry if it's a bit boring J English isn't my native language so I may have mix a little of European with American English. I know usually the narratives I read in the fics are structured differently (use of "" for speech and '' for thoughts) but I learned this way. Basically the speeches begin with hyphen and I use "" to emphasize a word(s).

Also use many "!" and "…". It depends how I imagine the char saying the line.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own pride and prejudice (I wish).

OCs till now: Ella Baker and Mr.T (tried to give this man a name for a villain and mysterious as well)

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **CH1**

 **Lizzy POV**

\- GIRLS! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE WORK AND SCHOOL!

Really, hearing screams right in the morning must not be good for us… Aish! Doesn't our mother care for our own ears?

-Alright, alright! We already heard you, mom. – It's asking too much for one silent morning? Every single morning waking up to mom's screams do not do well for my health and mood. Can't she just order the human servants to wake us? Is it really asking too much?

My door opens letting my sister Jane enter.

-Lizzie dear, are you awake? You do remember that we have a reunion to attend, don't you? We promise father we would go with him to the elders' conclave meeting and stand in for mother. She really can't handle all the politics in those reunions.

-Ya, unfortunately mom already woke me up with her voice… what do we expect for today's conclave anyway? Wasting 2 hours with a bunch of prejudiced and jealous old farts… not something I'm looking for. – As always my sister looks outrageous with the things I say about the elders.

-Lizzie! You can't talk about the elders like that! You should respect them. They are so good to us. – Jane simply is an angel. What she sees as kindness and goodness, it should be insults and backstabbing sarcasm the elders throw at us. All implied and disguised as niceties and good intentions. All pretenses! They are just jealous of our family history, importance and above all inner power. Magical power that they can never have at our level.

You see, our society, to prevent unilateral dominance and preserve equality for the 3 main classes, each class nominates 3 seats of 3 different clans to represent them and their rights in the conclave. Our family has kept the head clan seat for over 20 generations, unlike some of the conclave.

They are only there thanks to bribes and conspiracies between them. Although usually is fun watching them all squirming with rage at the meetings. They try to discredit papa but they are so stupid that reject good plans; great plans and ideas and give off a bad image of themselves, making all the conclave see them as complete idiots.

Just because they can't be a level 7 mage (like papa), they shouldn't let that overthrow their sense.

We represent the magical class: those that have magic in their inner core. Till now there are 12 levels of magic. 1~6 levels, we call the men wizards and the women witches. 7~12 levels, we call the men mages and the women circes. Don't know why there is this distinction between the levels but over the years, the magical people established that way. I suppose is because of appearances…

Anyway, the other two classes are the shifters (those with animal or creature traits/blood) and the spirituals (those with energy as the inner core; different but also similar to magic). The shifters have 7 grades going from poor, low, so-so, medium-low, medium-high, high and ultra, based on their strength and agility. For those that can't be quantified or classified, either for being too low or too high, a special grade was created and they are called unidentified. The spirituals rank themselves in 5 classes: class 1 for those with energy between 0 and 1000; class 2 for those between 1001 and 2000, and so on… There are no records of anyone higher than class 5 so is considered impossible, though it's possible to raise the energy with the help of stones or artifacts.

This are the 3 main classes but each class has their own subclasses and of course hybrids.

There are still humans but only about 5% of the world's population is in fact human and the majority, for not having neither magic nor other traits from creature inheritance, are kept as lower servants and are treated like slaves. Among the human, there are also the priests. Not like the priests of religion. No… these are special humans that learn many arts too protect themselves and other humans against the magical people. Kind like hunters but more knowledgeable. For what I know, they have their own code and society and hunt the bad guys.

-Lizzie are you hearing me? - Jane asks concerned. It seems like I spent too much time think about our society that didn't even heard her call. – Dress up and go downstairs. Papa is already waiting for us.

Slowly I get up but still remain sited in the bed. I'm still tired from yesterday's night training session and only slept 4hours.

-Hurry! Or do you want me to call mama? – Jane knows me so well…

-Low blow, low blow Jane. I think I already heard mama screams enough for the whole week. – Even after 21 years I'm still amazed how I'm not Jane's twin. We have this connection between us that we don't have with our other 3 sisters. From what we heard from our parents, when Jane was a child and I was still in mom's womb, we unknowing establish this link with our magic… The healers couldn't really explain what succeeded but apparently from that day on we could share magic. Why and how we learn that is still unknown…

-LIZZY! JANE! IF YOU DON'T HURRY, KITTY AND I WILL EAT YOUR FOOD! HA HA HA! – And I present you our 2 (evil?) young sisters, Lydia and Kitty. The two evil spawns that look and think more like mannequins than young women.

Let's talk about the Bennet family…

So… there 5 daughters:

Jane, the angel like level 7 circe. Age of 22 years. She's all kindness and sweetness and goodness in person. No seriously, she's all that. Always taking care of others instead of her, always worrying about us and our friends… She graduated school – the magical school for witches, circes, wizards and mages that all magical people must attend too – being the best in her grade. She was also popular and loved by all. Now she has her own shop; a small herbal shop for aromatherapy, teas, potions… I think she also has massages… her magic comes from water.

I, the other circe in the family, am a level 7 circe with magic linked to emotions and fire. I have 21 years and currently unemployed. Still don't know what to do with my life. I like to think I'm good and maybe kind to others but that is a lie. There are only a few people that I genuinely I'm good to and they are Jane, papa, Charlotte and sometimes Mary. The rest gets on my nerves (oh god I'm sounding like mother "my poor nerves~~"). I'm a little rebel but also responsible. I know when to be serious and when to let go. I enjoy reading and writing my own stories. Also love to make pointless debates only to irritate the other part.

Mary, the middle daughter, 17 years and currently in 6th grade of the 8 grades curriculum in the magical school. Her magic is from the earth, being at level 4 but can go till level 5. She's a little introverted and quiet but is an awesome person (when she wants). Deep interest in music but can't sing nr play. She has only a few friends and I only know one of them: Alex Coltir. It's so cute watching all that dancing about their feelings. If only each could see how deep the crush the other has… What I know from Alex is that he has a huge crush in Mary, helps her in almost anything, is a mage of level 8 and has an IQ of 160.

Catherine or Kitty as she likes to be called is the 4th daughter of 16 years. She's a witch capable of level 6 but because she only follows Lydia and doesn't care about training, at all, she's only level 3. Her magic is linked to air. Doesn't have self-esteem; one more reason for her current level – lacks control of own magic. Kitty doesn't want to be a witch; wants to be like mother and Lydia and be a succubus. Wants to study art but is manipulated by Lydia because Lydia doesn't want to be left alone.

And for last Lydia, the youngest daughter with 15 years. She's a little*coughcompletecough* slutty because of her succubus inheritance from our mother (her dominant creature is succubus unlike her sisters but they are all hybrids). Spiritual of class 2. Seems super full of herself but sometimes I have this idea she has an inferiority complex against Jane and I. Likes parties and plans to work for fashion or with makeup. Next year she will receive a clue about her mate in her birthday.

Now our mother: Fanny Bennet. Succubus of class 3. Age 42. Found out her mate in Thomas (our papa) when she was 19. Her hobby is matchmaking us and get incantations to level up our magic. Very proud of Jane for her beauty and magic and of Lydia for being a mini her. Her personality is strong so we don't get that well nowadays.

Our father, Thomas Bennet, is a level 7 mage with magic related to electricity. For his knowledge, he was part of a special squad of mages connected to the national security for 10 years but retired due to a curse that hit him in the leg. Now, his job is lecturing magic history over the times in the Magical school. Loves books and chess and stays almost all time at the library we have at home. Him being 5 years older the mom.

Then we have our aunt Mary married to John Philips and uncle Edward married to Celine Gardiner plus their 4 children. I swear mom and aunt Philips have an ongoing competing for being the biggest gossiper since I remember.

I should hurry up and go downstairs if I want to have my breakfast…

* * *

-So papa, what's the meeting of today about?

-It's a small open meeting to present the new rep for the shifters and for the spirituals. If I'm not mistaken, I think one its Mr. Bingley… you know... the new big shot in that new hotel chain "Paradise". The other I only know that's a woman and it's a nymph.

-Thomas do you know more news? It's been a week since I told something new to Mary. You know how she gets when she gets nice new juicy gossip before me. – Seriously, watching my mother pout at her age is a bit discomforting. – Oh do you know some rich young man? It's been a while since Jane or Lizzie been on a date…

Good gracious mom started again. It's not enough trying matchmaking us with her friends' sons and now she is going to papa! We are not that old! Jane's only 22 and I 21..

-Try to see if that man Bingley is single… Being a wife for a representative in the conclave is a great honor… Jane dear do try meeting him and maybe get a date? You may be beautiful but beauty isn't forever you know.

Wow great pep talk!

-Mom really? Must you talk about that now? It's not like we are 50 years with no future!

-Hush Lizzie! You're not doing that great either… Why won't you meet a nice young man or woman? It's been forever since I saw you going on a date!

-It's been 3 months not an eternity…

-Whatever, you didn't even go on a 2nd date! Men like nice and calm women. If only you were more like Jane, you would have men lining up for you. – that sarcastic and judgmental face mother is making… sometimes I wonder if she hates me… then I remember we are alike and that's why we argue.

-Fanny love? The girls and I must be going if we want to arrive on time. Talk to them about their lack of love lives later ok?

-Aish Thomas, sometimes I ask myself if you even care about our daughters? Don't you want grandchildren? Don't you want them nice and settle with rich men with a big house and babies?

-Of course I want love! But that's up to them. They are the ones getting married, are they not? – As usual my father takes great pleasure in aggravating mom just to agitate her. – Now we must go. Girls go prepare the stones while I get my stuff.

We should get a flying car. It's terrible teleporting using the stones. Every time I feel my stomach rejecting all the food and my head all fuzzy. Not so quick or cheap but certainly less disagreeable if we get a car.

We prepare the stones in a triangle near the hall as custom and get inside waiting for dad. 10 min till the meeting and we are still home. Again we'll hear reprimands for being late from the elders. I think is already a tradition from our family; even when dad went with mom, they still arrived late.

-Girls let's go. I'm ready.

The stones are activated by spell and all we need to do is think about the drop location we want to teleport. It's really convenient and fast but really unsettling after the travel. Maybe for once we are not going to be late. Nice!

* * *

-Bennet! It's a miracle! You are actually on time today. – This petty hater by name Ella Baker is one of the shifters reps and her creature is fury. She not powerful, only a so-so in strength scale and thinks is above the others because she's a rep (though the seat was bought and not earned).

-Morning Baker. I see you presented ourselves with your delightful person – Sarcastic tone on. Bring it! – Bribed anyone yet? I think your money is tired staying in your bank account – And finishes with a smirk. Got to love this "talks" between papa and some of the elders.

-Ha ha very funny! At least I have money to spend unlike you. A measly man with only his past recognition of the name to recommend. Do you even have money to eat? I guess not – How much I want to have claws to use on that sneer... going to control myself; we are at a public venue… Give good examples… Lizzie even if she serves, you can't use a spell or nails to mess with her face… this is the mantra I talk myself to every time I see her face.

-Wow you learn some big words. Congratulations! Must be so proud of yourself! Finally evolving to a high school level knowledge. You're finally proving right that diploma your father bought, aren't you?

Dad's on fire today.

-Well, do you plan on wasting more of our time? Some of us do have a job and work. – Mr.T, one of the spirituals reps. He's so creepy. No one knows his real name, age or even where he lives and what he does. What I know is that he has a nephew but even that is just a rumor.

-Yes yes we're coming. Mr.T, you need to learn how to relax so you can enjoy life. Being so uptight isn't very good for your health.

-Whatever Bennet! Hurry up that I have work to do.

\- Ok ok, are we all here? Yes? Then let's begin the meeting…

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: I may take some time to update as I don't usually write fanfics. I'm more of a reader (just see my favorite stories :P) I'm in college and only use one of my subjects to write this fic so it takes time.

I'm not happy with how I ended but I'm not seeing how to proceed from here so I'll change the POV for the next chapter.

Oh and I don't have a beta so any reviews with constructive critics are so welcome….


	3. The conclave is overrated

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pride and prejudice (I wish) and can only claim some original characters and my modern setting and all that brings.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes as English is not my native language and I don't have a beta.

Structure used:

-Yadda yadda yadda…: speech

After the first part between hyphens, the following is: thoughts if 1st person POV or simply the narrator if 3rd person.

"…" use to emphasize word(s)

`…´ used in speech when the person is quoting another

 _Italics_ : background conversations or discussions

I think these are all… If someone can't still understand , PM me and I gladly explain :)

Thanks **guest Elizabeth** for your review. Actually the structure I use is from Portugal. Here we write this way and I'm most used to it. I do write in English because for some reason, what I write in Portuguese usually it's not as good as if it's in English.

Sorry for the info dump :P I thought it was better if I explained properly instead of wing it and leave that for future chapters. This chapter has a lot of less pushed information than the 1st one. From what I think at least.

Think it's all

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **CH2**

 **Will POV**

\- Yo Will! How are you in this fine day? – I hear my friend as he so kindly glomps me in the back and screams right in my ear. Doesn't he know a proper volume to talk with people?

\- I'm fine. And you, Bingley?

\- Charlie! Must you call me Bingley? We know each other for years… don't know why but brings back memories from the headmaster's office back in boarding school 'And you, Mr. Bingley?' God! He was so uptight, wasn't he?

\- Don't know… I was a good boy remember? – And we end up laughing like crazies.

This is a running joke between us. The 2 of us plus a few friends would cause all kind of troubles in school like pranks and inappropriate use of our abilities, and only I wouldn't receive any punishment. I really think the headmaster thought I was innocent, if only he knew… He probably thought I was misled by Charlie and the others and not the mastermind behind most pranks. That or he simply ignored because of my Family. Oh such good times…

\- So… how do you feel being an elder now, Charlie? Good? Bad? Nervous? – It's so fun messing with Charlie.

\- Urgh… Don't even talk about that now…I didn't sleep at all last night!

\- Why? Too excited for today? – Now I'm getting concerned. Charlie isn't the type to lose sleep so easily.

\- No. Caroline happen! – Ooh I'm getting it now. If Georgie was like Caroline, I would go crazy for sure. Good grief she's not at all alike.

\- She didn't let me sleep. Did you know she's back from whatever place she went on vacation? Caroline spent all night talking about what she'll do now that I'm an elder. Like what parties she'll go and host, shopping she "must" do, how she'll brag to her friends… you don't even want to know what she planned for you. – From his flinch and terror expression, it must not be good business.

\- What? Should I be worried? – Caroline has this crazy obsession in being my wife that sometimes it scares Charlie and me. I know their family for years and so I only see her as a sister and whatever I say or try to explain, she feigns not listening and goes to la la land.

\- Can you believe she arrived yesterday and closed herself and Louisa in her room…? And according to the maids, she conceived a terrible plan to snatch you, my friend. – Oh this is going bad.

\- That is worrying… Do you want me to talk to her? Not that would do something but it's the least I can do…

\- It would not work. I know you never thought of Caroline like that neither you implied a possible relationship in that way. It's all Caroline's delusions and she won't hear you. But be alert! From what the maid told me, that plan is really not good.

\- Ok! Can you try know more about it? Maybe ask Louisa? Her contract to Hurst is ending soon right? That can be leverage for her help, yes? – I should be sorry for the situation she got stuck into but then I remember she's almost like Caroline. Always following her even though she's 2 years older… Don't know what happen but when they were little, they were so sweet and good. So different from what they are now. Unfortunately 2 years ago, with the heat's frenzy, Louisa signed a contract of 3 heats duration with Hurst, a drunken douche old man, and couldn't nullify it. At least her heats are only once a year instead of 3 or 4 per year like some of their species, and in 2 months she'll be free. And Charlie can use that and promise to help her find a permanent or temporary mate more suitable than Hurst. Really? What she thought? Going to the monthly Weres meeting just show she's desperate. Not surprised with what type she got stuck with. Only a few of the Weres in those meetings are actually nice and good people and not sleazy scumbags….

\- And you should fire the maids. They shouldn't eavesdrop or gossip about their employers like that.

\- Why? They were just doing their job?!

\- Oh their job?

\- Yes, their job. I hired them knowing they could keep an eye to my sisters to know what they are planning all the time. They are dangerous if left alone. Pretty ingenious right? As they don't take notice of the help, it's the perfect spy job.

\- That seems… intelligent… how did you think of that, Charlie? Didn't know you as a smart guy!

\- Yes, I know… HEY!

~~ Sometime after, still at Darcy's mansion~~

\- So… are you ready for your first meeting?

\- Kinda~~ I'm nervous though. We hear such amazing things about the elders that we end up wondering…

\- Let's see, usually I don't go to the meetings, as for the important ones we are notified and only go to that ones, so I can't tell you much but from what I know, there are Mr. Bennet, Mr. Lucas and Mrs. Jones from the magicals; Mr. T, Mrs. Dashwood and Miss Smith from the spirituals and Miss Baker with us from the shifters. I'll tell you more in the meeting. Better to explain you if you witness them. But I can tell you now that some are complete idiots.

\- Ah good so they are like normal people then! –

\- Yes like normal! – Always count Charlie to make you smile. Such a ray of sunshine Charlie is. Our friends are always wondering and asking how the two of us became friends. I ask myself the same.

* * *

\- WOW!... This room looks… Normal… and important?! How does that even work?

\- Tsk! Really? What did you expect? 9 thrones around a round room with poor and creepy light and a somber air filling the room? – I love the faces Charlie makes when I "read" his mind.

\- How do you do that? Are you certain you can't read my mind?

\- Am I certain I can't read your mind? I don't Charlie… What do you think? – Charlie chuckles at my dry sarcasm – No, Charlie. I'm sure mind reading is not one of my abilities; it's just that you're an open book. Your emotions and thoughts are displayed in your face for all to see and it's easy for me… By the way, you should try to hide them. It's not good for you, specially being an elder now, have your mind so easily read.

I sigh.

\- The fools are not a problem but the rest? They are intelligent and you just can't never know who has a hidden agenda or not!

\- Jeez Darcy! Sometimes you worry too much.

\- And you too less…

\- Not all the people are there to get you, you know?! Sometime in the future you will need to trust someone. I can't be by your side forever and never. – Argh that grin of Charlie…

Charlie is too easy going sometimes. The world isn't always happy-go-lucky like he thinks it is. Plenty of people could use it against him. Lucky him, I'm his friend so I shall protect him from those that don't have his best interests at heart.

\- So… we have 1h to waste till the meeting, any ideas to do in the meantime?

\- Want me to show you the building?

\- Yahh let's go!

Let's see if I can entertain Charlie for 1h… The building isn't that big though.

* * *

In the past hour, I been watching Charlie start all short of conversations and being a social butterfly as I toured him inside the building. Even with all this years, I'm still amazed with the ease Charlie has chatting with strangers. It's so hard for me… Must be the reason we are such good friends. What I lack, he has and vice-versa.

By the end of the hall, we can already see and hear the other elders. It looks like Baker has manage again to make a fool of herself and go against Bennet in a

We have open and closed meetings. The one today is an open meeting to present Charlie as a new elder. Each elder can bring 2 or 3 people with him or her so today the room will be full.

\- Let's go direct to the room. You won't want to get between any "conversation" between Bennet and any of The Dimwits Trio…

\- Dimwits Trio?

\- Yes Ella Baker, Lucy Smith, Mario Sparks (the one you're replacing) and sometimes Sir William Lucas joins them if Thomas Bennet is not included. About 99% of what they spout is complete garbage but they are amusing to watch. Actually make these meetings amusing.

\- Is it fun watching them? – I see this peeks Charlie's interest.

\- Yes! You probably won't be bored; at least once per meeting, they do or say something completely stupid so yes.

\- Nice… was worried of being sleepy. – Now Charlie put me think about that. It actually would be funny if someone fall asleep in a meeting. Preferably Mr. T. He's so creepy and gives such bad vibe…

~~The meeting~~

 _\- So, as you probably already know, Mario Sparks has lost the privilege of being a rep of the shifters at the elder's conclave. In his seat will now be Mr. Charles Bingley. Let's hope now that Sparks is gone, we'll have more quiet meetings…_

Now I can show Charlie the dynamics in the conclave.

\- The one speaking is Mrs. Joanne Dashwood. She's the oldest of us and is a pretty level-headed person. She's one of the Spirituals being a class 4 succubus. Just take care not to irritate her or being silly in front of her. What she reproves the most are idiots and people who think are better than the others. That's why she doesn't like the dimwits trio nor Bennet (I do agree with her that Bennet sometimes thinks is better than the others).

\- In her section at her left is Miss Lucy Smith and at the right is Mr. T. In our section is Miss Ella Baker and in the Magicals section you have Mrs. Maria Jones, Mr. Thomas Bennet and Sir William Lucas. I told you their formal titles but you may call them by their surname too. But try to use T and Dashwood's titles when addressing to them till they tell you not.

\- Ok… that's a lot of info… and their races or levels?

\- You know you don't have to remember all of this right now, don't you?

\- Yah but is nice if I do! – This is one of the traits I like about Charlie. Tries to do nice things for anyone, without expecting anything in return. It's like the other elders would be offended if Charlie doesn't know the dynamics right off…

\- Ok. So T is a hybrid but we only know part of the creatures: he's ¼ of fire elemental and if I'm not mistaken of class 3. If his ¼ is this powerful, I don't even want to imagine the others ¾… Smith is a class 3 nymph. She may not be one of most powerful but she does deserve her seat. If only she wouldn't follow baker like a puppy then she would actually be great.

 _\- Does anyone have a concernment we have to address?_

\- Baker is a medium-low fury. Word says her father bought her seat because she asked at her 20's birthday… I know our sub-council is corrupt but they should be careful of who they put to represent Us. Jones is a level 9 Circe, good character, does not tolerate injustice, intelligent and nice to all except T. You will not have problems befriend her.

 _\- Well there's something troubling me… there have been a few cases of low level witches and wizards that had their magic stolen. They don't remember much, especially helpful details but we now know that the suspect is a young man, in his 20's, sometimes with an accomplice others alone. The victims are pick in local bars and no witnesses of what happen to them._

I pay little attention to what the conclave is discussing… after all, I can always read the minute.

-Bennet is a level 10 mage. In the past he worked at the Special Forces in the national security for 10 years and now is a history professor in the School. He's sarcastic and thinks better than the most. Lucas is a level 8 druid and according to him druids are hybrids between wizards and fairies. He does have his silly moments (when he joins the trio) but he can be a good person. He and Bennet are childhood friends.

-Wow… there some great people here! – Really? That astonish Charlie? Well thinking about that… Some of the fame we have is of what corrupt the conclave can be… Yes… now it's not surprising then.

Well I can now pay attention to the meeting…

\- What do you propose Bennet?

-I don't know, that's why I brought this issue today. Our council hasn't a clue of why and what for is happening nor has a solution or at least some measures to impose. I'm asking the conclave's help to this problem.

\- If you don't know how the man can get his victims, how do you propose we think and stablish the measures?

\- Even so no idea? It may be only Magicals now but what assures you that any shifter or spiritual won't have their powers stolen? – Bennet is right. What proof do we have that we won't be attacked?

\- Till we have more information, it is useless speculate what we can do… - T does have a point though. – Any more issues to address? No? Then this meeting is over.

Finally! Even with all the potential fun, these meetings are boring.

-Charlie, do you want socialize? What I'm asking? Of course you do!

\- Take it easy Darce! I think we should at least greet the other elders, don't you think so? That's the point of the next hour, isn't?

\- Alright… was hoping going the company but I'm seeing it's not going to happen.

-You work too much. You should do like I do, work and have fun too. Working too much will have you age much sooner than you should. It's not good for your health.

\- I do know and have fun Charlie. You should know… - Aah the good old times of boarding school… - let's go lounge. You can mingle and I can eat something. If you want to be saved just make the signal.

\- What signal?

\- The "help me! I'm going to die!" one.

\- The one we used with Wickham when he got us in trouble?

\- Ya that one.

And with a laugh, of we go socialize.

Little did we know this decision would change our lives…

TBC

* * *

Well… finally I have this chapter finished.

Got stuck in the mid back in June and then my exams took all my time of July. :)

Tried to make Darcy a little pessimist, sarcastic and judgmental. That's how I think a P&P Darcy's pov would be. Hope at least achieved that.

Think of the School like Hogwarts. By the way, can't think of a name for the school. Any ideas are welcome.

I do think some parts in this chapter are boring but it's the best I could write.

Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


	4. Love (?) is in the air

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pride and prejudice (I wish) and can only claim some original characters and my modern setting and all that brings.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes as English is not my native language and I don't have a beta.

 _Italics_ : background conversations or discussions

I think these are all… If someone can't understand still, PM me and I gladly explain J

 **CH3**

 **JANE POV**

I finally can see what amazes Lizzie so much in these reunions. She's just like papa: taking amusement from agitating others and using sarcasm to do so. I know they don't mean to but they can be quite cruel sometimes. Well that's only one of their flaws. No one is perfect; if so the world would be boring. Hi hi if the others knew my thoughts… I'm not that naïve and optimistic as they paint me…

"So Jane having fun?" Uf that scared me. I see Lizzie is already bored with the meeting.

"Lizzie we are not here to have fun you know that right?" Sometimes I question the real age of my sister. She can act quite like a child sometimes but in others, honestly, she really frights me. Especially if the wronged one is family or Charlotte. People like to see only a small, weak witch and don't believe when told she's a level 7 circe and according to papa still not fully settled and can go up (in average a female magical power is fully evolved by 25 and a male in theirs 23~24). They underestimate her so much that when she strikes, she strikes hard and unnoticed and the victims are left with paranoia, traumas and mental issues. I still remember what happened to Marigold and Edward… back in school these 2 tried to hurt and humiliate me and Lizzie took care of them. I don't want to talk about it but let's just say she's a legend now in school.

"Hey? Earth to Jane? Is someone there?" Owie she didn't need to knock so hard in my head. Don't ask why she did that…

"Oh sorry… I was just thinking about what I need to do in the shop later". A little white lie won't hurt nobody. Must maintain how my image is now; after all is better be underestimated than overestimated.

"You're always worrying about things Jane. It can't be all work! Where's the fun?"

"Lizzie I have fun too!" I know she likes to rile me up but I can't stop from get affronted. "Ai Lizzie stop making fun of me"

"But I'm bored~~"

"Then have one of my papers and doodle" Just like we do to 4 years old… sometimes she can get on my nerves! Oh no I'm sounding like mama.

"Hey I'm not a child! Talk to me instead!" And she pouts… Really… At times I wonder her age but then remember, really vague but it's a memory, of her birth.

But she's right. Even I think this meeting is getting extremely boring… well let's look around~~

[AN: for help I made a rough scheme of the room and will put a link to it in my profile...]

I see papa arguing with one of that trio (I don't like call them idiots but sometimes they do and say silly stuff). If I'm not mistaken there's a huge issue on the Magicals community so I suppose that they are arguing about… it's the first time I see some of them, them being the conclave members. Lizzie told me one of the Spirituals is really creepy, not in that words of course, and I see it's true… there's a strange, creepy almost evil aura around Mr. T. Hurgh I just got shivers all over my body…

I see Miss Smith and Mrs Dashwood too; they are just like Papa and Lizzie told me (or in Lizzie case showed me from gossip magazines). An airhead and a strict old lady (and again not in those words).

On the right are the Shifters. Umm I was sure one of them was old… Anyway it's better now that they are all young. From what I heard from customers and friends, the old people in the Shifters community are way more behind in times than our old folk. I guess it can be true. We as Magicals are not so restricted in our ways. As long you don't hurt and respect the others, they don't care how you nurture and evolve your powers. The Shifters are more one way rule. After all, it's not so easy for them to power up as is to us.

Let's take a look~~

I see the one that was arguing with Papa before and looks like it was not enough for she's again going against Papa…

 _"_ _I don't know, that's why I brought this issue today. Our council hasn't a clue of why and what for is happening nor has a solution or at least some measures to impose. I'm asking the conclave's help to this problem."_

 _"_ _If you don't know how the man can get his victims, how do you propose we think and stablish the measures?"_

 _"_ _Even so no idea? It may be only Magicals now but what assures you that any shifter or spiritual won't have their powers stolen?"_

 _"_ _I'm sure no Shifter will have a problem with that aggressor… you know we don't have much in common don't you?"_

Is she that dumb? Does she really think the Shifters are immune from whoever is attacking the Magicals?

We don't know who it is nor for what purpose is attacking and stealing the Magicals. How can she say for sure this is a Magicals only problem? I think the Shifters people should follow our example and not put underserving heads in their conclave's seats. If one of the seats is not up to the task, they are removed and replaced by another family head. Here we don't buy the seats, we deserve them! That's why our family is well respected even if we are not rich or with titles. Our father is the 10th seat from our family and that's something to be proud of.

I think that's one of the reasons to mother being so overbearing and expecting us to catch rich husbands. In her head we deserve it, no not deserve, something that was negated by fate – her words not mine. And it explains why Lizzie and Papa can be so obnoxious sometimes too. They are too used to being right and thinking they are better…

Damn it! I got distracted and now the reunion is ending, well at least I'm not going to die from boredom hihihi~~

"Finally it ended! I was getting short of ideas to draw…" Looks like Lizzie was busy. She's so random. I see a dragon, a bunny, a house, a dress (that I may try to sew later) and a rainbow… I simply can't follow the way her mind works.

"Jane do you like it? I think I'm getting good at drawing… Think I have a future as an artist?" Uhh I don't think the clients would be looking for art like that…

"I don't… think so?! Do you know someone that want a painting of random objects?"

"Hey I was just doodling! I bet I can paint and leave you speechless! Yeh… let's do it!"

"Alright alright… when we are back home ok? Now let's go to the after event; I see Papa already leaving."

Just mention food, especially free food, and you have Lizzie's attention.

"What?! What are we waiting for then?"

I laugh as we go to the hall.

 **CHARLIE POV**

Will and I decided to go to the after meeting brunch just to waste more time before we go back to my house. And I also want to personally meet each member of the conclave; I only know Will and Miss Baker and it's the best if I meet all of them in cause I need in the future.

"Neh Will do you even know someone here?" let's be honest: it's a legit question. Will is very shy and uncomfortable in unknown environments and appears very proud and antisocial. According to him, more than less of the reunions he doesn't attend and it's been more than 5 years since he inherited his seat from his father. Both his parents were attacked in a power theft attempt; some noble wanted their prestige and power and tried to steal from them. They survived the attempt but succumbed to the wounds – poison – I still remember as yesterday when they told Will what happened…

"Well… I know Miss Baker and Mrs Dashwood. Miss Baker from the faction and Mrs Dashwood is a family friend. Do you want me to introduce you to Mrs Dashwood?"

"if you don't mind… I could introduce myself but I think is more polite if you do it." 1rst impressions are very important.

Darcy nods and leads us to Mrs Dashwood who is talking to Mrs Jones.

"Ladies do you mind we interrupt your conversation for a quick introduction?" with that Will signaled to me and I moved to his side. "I would like to present you the new Shifters rep: Mr Bingley."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dashwood and Mrs. Jones. I hope all is well with both of you ladies." There~~ A charming smile usually doesn't go wrong.

"Aren't you a charmer young man? Say, how did you ended up as a rep?" Mrs. Jones seems nice… and I guess comparing to her I am rather young too… As for Mrs. Dashwood I can't say anything yet. Here I thought no one knows the poker face better than Darcy but I see I was mistaken. Damn! She looks like a statue.

"Well I can't really answer that as I was away on business when my sister proposed me to replace Mr. Sparks at the Shifters community leaders' last reunion."

"Umm you don't look like a pushover… I hadn't the impression your community was so liberal… to let your sister do that when you are the family head… are you going to be like Miss Smith? She's a mindless and spineless little girl around Miss Baker. I hope we won't have another blind follower in our conclave." Did I give that impression? That I am a pushover? If I didn't like it I wouldn't be here and Caroline would have been punished.

"Pardon Mrs. Dashwood for what I'm going to say but I'm not a pushover; I'm really not. Yes my sister did meddle with my affairs and she had a light punishment but it was only because I agreed her action to nominate me. If I didn't, she would be severely punished of course. And do you really think if I was really a pushover, Will would be one of my closest friends and vice versa? One of the type of people he hates the most are pushovers! Not even our families being friends he would indulge me." And with that and my bright smile (because yes I do have an excellent smile) I successfully lighted up the mood.

"Well… we must say goodbye ladies. I still have other members to acquaintance with!"

So… they were both charming ladies… kinda… they are not that bad but they weren't lively either… Mrs. Dashwood was more like a female Darcy version… Urgh the thought! Makes me shudder~~

"So D who's next?"

"Please Bingley refrain from butcher my name ok? Uhmm Mr. T or Misses Smith and Baker?"

"We can go to Mr. T really quickly (or not! ' cause he's very creepy) then the Misses, good?

"Not a bad plan but you should be careful with your thoughts. Even if you whisper, you can't guarantee no one hears you and let's say sometimes your thoughts are that good…"

"Oops sorry!" I must really stop embarrassing myself.

"Just… take care, will you? Some of the members aren't people you should mess with or bad things can and will happen to you."

"Ok ok let's go neh?"

I should hate Will for being right all the time… of course on all the factions there are individuals with capabilities or heightened senses that could easy read my mind or simply hear me. If I'm not mistaken that's one of Will's abilities – the heightened hearing and mind reading too - from his dragon side. Being a hybrid is so cool! Will is a dragon-vampire hybrid with the dragon being the dominant one; I remember his father always sulking because Darcy takes after his mom. At least he should be happy that his son is well balanced with his genes. One of the flaws of the hybrids are that sometimes, not often, there are mixes that are against each other and retaliate in the hybrid making them unbalanced physically, mentally and magically. Like his cousin Anne… she's a strange combination of harpy and some other creature that went incredible wrong.

Is it my impression or the air is getting colder as we approach Mr. T?

"Mr. T sorry to bother you but I would like you to meet the new Shifters rep, Charles Bingley. He's from a relatively new rich family and has been good in business since he took over from his father."

Is he a statue? He's only looking expressionless at me… urgh scary.

"Huh nice to meet you Mr. T, hope we get along in the future…" I know I sound unsure but it's hard~~

"… morning…" and he goes away.

Rude!

"What issue does he have? A stick in a certain place?" Again I should mind my words… at least that the face Darcy is making. We can never be too sure of what Will is thinking…

"Is there someone else you know or want to know?"

While Will shakes his head, I take a look around the hall. I remember some lovely ladies from the reunion that I would like to know; also I'm curious as how Miss Smith behaves without Miss Ella around. Shoot! I have an appointment that I can't reschedule with an important leader of our community – Mr. Willbrow, one of the oldest and most respected members of our faction.

"Damn! Will! I have a reunion with Mr. Willbrow in 2 hours and I still need to report to the Shifters General Administrative Office about my first apparition to the conclave… and have lunch too~~"I can't help the whine that escaped from me.

"You do realize you can leave anytime time you want, don't you?" And here's the judging face again. The I-am-talking-to-a-child face that Will, more times than not, makes while talking to me.

"Yah… of course I know… I just temporarily have forgotten! But I think I can meet another person though… who do you think?"

Both of us look around the hall, examining the members that are left and we still haven't talked to yet.

"What about Mr. Bennet? He seems decent and is all alone… have you ever talked to him yet?"

"Hum I don't think so… no… actually I don't remember ever talking with the man… why not?"

Pity the 2 ladies that accompanied him are gone. I would love to meet and talk to the blonde one. During the reunion, I took a quick glance around the room and chanced upon the 2 talking and giggling to each other and found myself smiling to their antics or whatever I could see from my seat. They must be his daughters or from family as they resemble Mr. Bennet.

"Hello Mr. Bennet… we never got to talk personally but I would like to present myself and my friend, the next Shifters rep Mr. Bingley." It's funny how uncomfortable Darcy looks when he meets new people; he gives sooo the wrong expression that it almost hurts.

"Hello Mr. Bennet, my name is Charles Bingley and my uncomfortable and totally lacking social skills friend here is Fitzwilliam Darcy as you may know. He may look conceited and haughty but he's only uncomfortable meeting new people."

"Charlie! Really? Did you really needed to refer to me like that?"

"Hey! You may not see but your first impressions aren't that good, you know? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to your rescue?" Darcy, the damsel in distress! Heheheh~~

"Well lads, having fun aren't we?" Ooh I completely forgot Mr. Bennet and I see Darcy forgot too according to his small unnoticeable blush. He's so shy and serious!

"Pardon for ignoring you Mr. Bennet, Charlie has that effect on people. He's so annoying that we end up forgetting others and giving attention to him."

"Hey! That's so not cool dude! If I wasn't here, everyone would get the wrong impression of you; you totally should be thankful to me. You can buy me lunch to compensate me ok?"

"Don't call me dude. Your mental age may be of a pre-teen but remember I'm 28 please and stop sidetracking. Sorry again for that Mr. Bennet but you surely see I'm right."

"No problem young men; I was your age too and it's amusing watching you argue like that. Remembers me of my wife's brother and I when we were your age. I was always riling Edward up and annoying him every second. He was always too serious and no fun, no living the life… following the rules and such…"

Mr. Bennet seems nice… a little mischievous but a good person. Like a more open version of Darcy.

"Say Mr. B… the 2 young ladies that accompanied you… were they your daughters?" I hope I sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Why? Are you interested in one or both of them?"

"No! I… I…. was only c-curious~~" damn that stuttering. So not cool.

"Are you sure? So… you don't want me to put a good word for you, no?"

I can't help but blush as Mr. Bennet laughs away with my discomfort.

"Really? And what would you say to your fair daughter?"

"Well… which one? For Jane maybe tell her you're a saint descended from heaven as her reward for such good behavior all this years…" Mr. B is having too much fun from this.

"… or would you prefer my Lizzie? Then I would tell her you're just some guy with a large library and rich to buy more books. Although she doesn't like blondes very much…"

"So… which one do you recommend?"

"As a father I should say neither but you seem like a nice young lad so… neither to!"

"Mr. Bennet, you're a riot! Not kidding!" Oh no! Look at the time; it's almost 1pm and that appointment is at 2pm.

"Ooh I'm so sorry Mr. Bennet but Will and I must going now for we have previous commitments in 1 hour and we still hadn't lunch. Will, you're coming right?"

I totally forgotten Will was with us although it seems Mr. Bennet hadn't or he hides very well. Darcy should make an effort and be more social. I kind of thought Bennet would be the type of man Darcy would talk too…

"I can't. It's getting late and I'm meeting Georgie next so I want to buy her something to cheer her up. Maybe next time?" Georgiana or Georgie is Will's little sister and she went through a difficult time last year so she's still a little bit down. Good thing she has a brother like Darcy who is super protective… "Good afternoon Mr. Bennet, I hope we can chat in the future."

"Well Mr. Bennet, I hope I see you next time and don't forget! You must put a good word for me to your daughters ok?"

"Gentlemen… Perhaps we meet sooner than you think. The future is unknown to most of us after all~~"

TBC

This chapter took sooo long~~~

Actually I had almost all chapter in my notebook and that was what took long (I kind of forgot it…) and then I wasn't very happy with way it was actually going so I stopped and wrote ahead ch 4 and an interlude that is almost finished…

I very happy now with choices I made and I didn't get as much bored reading it than the previous chapters. I don't know but I find boring what I write…

Well if someone has suggestions or doesn't understand something, just message me and I gladly answer.


	5. When hurt we need to find help

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pride and prejudice (I wish) and can only claim some original characters and my modern setting and all that brings.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes as English is not my native language and I don't have a beta.

 _Italics_ : background conversations or discussions

I mentioned an interlude in the notes of my last chapter and this is it. I changed to CH4 because the old CH4 I already started mentioned this conversation so I thought better making this conversation into a chapter.

I think these are all… If someone can't understand still, PM me and I gladly explain :)

* * *

 **CH4**

 **Chat conversation between Lizzie and Georgiana**

~~Welcome to Anonymous_Helpers forum~~

 **LizBiz:** HI people… well… this is the first time I'm doing something like this… my friend ELF87 told me about this forum and that I could help…

 **LizBiz:** to be completely honest I don't have a fu**ing clue of what I should do but what I can say is if you talk to me I´ll listen for sure! :D

….

….

….

 **LizBiz:** Really? No one? Come on! I'm really bored~~~

 **LizBiz** Hi…

 **LizBiz** : THEY ARE ALIVE! This forum is not dead!

 **LizBiz:** Sorry I'm too dramatic sometimes… most of the times :D

 **LizBiz** that's not a problem… but you didn't sound dramatic up above J

 **LizBiz:** It's to give a sense of security to my prey Mwahahaha~~

 **LizBiz** : I'm kidding :P

 **LizBiz** : I'm totally an angel who descend from heaven to help this beautiful forum with beautiful souls in need…

 **LizBiz** : I really should have listen to my sister and go to theatrics and become an actress!

 **Bunny_D:** You're funny :D

 **Bunny_D:** You're overdramatics makes me laugh

 **LizBiz** : So… how can I help my lady?

 **LizBiz** : Treat me as your servant XD

…

…

 **LizBiz** : Hello? Bunny_D

 **Bunny_D:** Sorry :S

 **Bunny_D:** You just remind me of a character from an anime… do you know what anime is?

 **LizBiz** : Well I don't properly know but one of my younger sisters is totally obsessed with anime, manga and online games… so I have some knowledge…

 **Bunny_D:** ooh that's nice… Do you have many siblings?

 **LizBiz** : Only 4. One older and 3 younger. The older one is a legit angel e the others are the bane of my life :D

 **Bunny_D:** The bane of your life? Surelly not! If only I had sisters like you… I only have a brother… a 10 years older big brother :\ who is like my father instead of brother…

 **LizBiz** : And your parents?

 **Bunny_D:** They are… no longer with us…

 **LizBiz** : I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked

 **Bunny_D:** That's ok. It happen a long time ago…

…

 **LizBiz** : On other note, who did I remind you?

 **Bunny_D:** ?

 **LizBiz** : The anime character

 **Bunny_D:** Oh do you know kuroshitsuji or Black butler?

 **LizBiz** : That the one about a boy in Victorian England right?

 **Bunny_D:** Yup :D You so did remind me of Sebastian, his butler/contracted demon in the anime J

 **LizBiz** : Are you obsessed with anime too?

 **Bunny_D:** Why?

 **Bunny_D:** Will you stop talking with me?

 **LizBiz** : Oh god no! I just thought that perhaps I could introduce you to my sister M… She doesn't have many friends and even less that likes anime/manga

 **Bunny_D:** Not even online?

 **LizBiz** : Nope she had a bad experience with a bad girl friend she met in a forum so now she doesn't trust the net very much

 **Bunny_D:** Would she even talk to me then?

 **LizBiz** : Well you seem a nice girl/woman so I can ask her to try

 **LizBiz** : BTW are you a teen, young adult, 30's lady….

 **Bunny_D:** you?

 **LizBiz** : I'm an unemployed 21 years old young woman J

 **LizBiz** : So I have a lot of free time :D

 **Bunny_D:** I'm in my teens… Can't say more though

 **LizBiz** : No prob.

 **LizBiz:** This is supposed to be anonymous so obviously you shouldn't divulge to much personal information

 **LizBiz:** Is it too much if I ask why are you troubled or in this forum?

 **LizBiz:** If you don't want to talked I'm okay

 **LizBiz:** I just want to know if I can help J

 **Bunny_D:** … Something happened but it's still too fresh for me to speak of it

 **Bunny_D:** Can we talk about other things please?

 **Bunny_D:** O.O I forgot the time and I'm late to school~~

 **LizBiz:** Haha it happened so much to me when I went to school and I didn't even had excuses as it was a boarding school XD

 **Bunny_D:** I have to go…

 **Bunny_D:** … can we… maybe… talk another time? When you have time?

 **Bunny_D:** I don't want importunate…

 **LizBiz:** I would love you :D

 **LizBiz:** I can even bring my sister to a private chat if you want to fawn over your hobbies together :P

 **LizBiz:** Let me add you and when you want (if I'm online) you're welcome to annoy me :D

 **Bunny_D:** Thank you Liz. Can I call you Liz?

 **LizBiz:** Call me whatever you want… maybe except fanny. That's my mother's name and we don't go along so well.

 **Bunny_D:** Already added

 **Bunny_D:** I really need to go so talk to you later? Bye!

 **LizBiz:** Bye BD!

 **LizBiz:** Yup! I gonna call you BD :P

 **TBC**

* * *

I never went to a forum like the one I wrote or even another kind of forum so this is purely made up.

I will probably write more chapters focused only on this convos as I plan to make then important to the plot.

Also I thought it would be funny turn Bunny_D into an otaku (the new meaning not the original Japanese one) as am I too.

Props to who understood who Bunny_D is although I think it is an easy one to figure out.

Both chars are a little OOC but I think that with the anonymity that the internet provides, I think we are all more open than in real life and other traits may also be more grounded like playfulness~~

Ch5 is on the way~~~


	6. Routine is boring

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pride and prejudice (I wish) and can only claim some original characters and my modern setting and all that brings.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes as English is not my native language and I don't have a beta.

 _Italics_ : background conversations or discussions

I think these are all… If someone can't understand still, PM me and I gladly explain J

 **Newwaigefan** thank you but I don't know where I can get a beta :\

 **Naciellen** thank you for the compliments :)

* * *

 **CH5 - Jane's POV**

The next day in the afternoon... in the apothecary…

Let's see... what do I have to do today?...

First of all, view the inventory and the appointments for today at the saloon, then put the new medicines and goods at the shelves and finish the orders for tomorrow's clients...

Oh god! When I think about this morning... so embarrassing!

Lizzie caught me sneaking several looks to the new Shifters rep. I didn't pay him much attention during the meeting but in the event after, I kind of thought him cute and bubbly... much different from my usual type... and Lizzie made question to make fun of me because of that.

"Janie! I'm here!" Just when I have my hands full, Lizzie decides to startle me. Needless to say, all the goods I was holding, are now on the floor. At least they weren't liquids or breakable goods.

"Lizzie! You scared me! You are so lucky the items aren't damaged... why are you here anyway? Has your interview finish already?"

"Please!... Janie! I paid attention to what you were doing and I knew those weren't breakable or anything... and yes it already ended and I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh did it go that bad? Were the interviewers awful?"

"The interview per say wasn't but who I met after in the company was bad luck...Can you guess who? A few hints: male, from our childhood, slimy, creepy dude and I hate his guts."

That's hard... Let me think~~

Male from our childhood - could be from our village (we spent part of our childhood in a village near London and we moved to the city when I was 11) or family and family friends...

"I don't know... we know a few creepy, slimy guys from our childhood. Our village wasn't properly posh, was it? More hints?"

"Ok it's kinda family. Not by blood but is in our family tree... Do you see who?"

I'm not really seeing who...

"I give up!"

"K~~ I met that stalker Collins, Ben Collins..."

"The stepson of Uncle Gilbert?"

"Yes the very same! Do you remember how he used to stalk and spy us and giving those disturbing stuff trying to woe us?"

"Unfortunately yes... he really couldn't take a hint..." The guy we are talking about is our Uncle Gilbert's stepson who passed the time following (it really was plain stalking) Lizzie and I around the village when I was about 9-10. One of the bonus of leaving the village was that Ben stayed there. Even if he isn't related by blood, he is still our cousin... YEW!

"So what happen then?"

"Nothing really. He just acted obnoxiously, like I remembered, and made me an interrogatory about you and me. Of course, I may have given him wrong information but who will correct me?" Must Lizzie finish that statement with an evil laugh?

As much it was bad what Lizzie did I'm glad I won't meet that creep again.

"And the interview?"

"It was good but that job isn't really for me... I looked around Mrs. de Bough's company and is so boring and energy depleting! I just look at the walls and my energy is all sucked! How can a building do that? I scanned the whole compound and nothing. No magic was involved! It was all decoration and freaking environment!"

"Well you already said no but are you sure you don't want to work with Charlotte and I here?"

"As much as I would love, no. You don't need me around to give more trouble that what you daily have. Remember that summer 2 years ago? You left me for half an hour here alone and somehow all merchandise was destroyed and a good couple of clients swore not to come ever again~~"

"So... do you have more offers? More according to your tastes?"

"Not really... but I'm looking for them. Uuh do you want to know what I found?" Just leave to Lizzie to be serious 1 second and childish the next.

"No but I know you will tell me." I say joking as my sister pouts.

"Haha you're so funny, really funny. I found this volunteering chat for troubled people, people with traumas or simply lonely people. The chat is anonymous in both ways..."

"Lizzie, you do remember I already told you about that chat, don't you? It was I that introduce you to it..."

My sister is such an airhead~~

"Are you sure? I was certain it was Charlotte…"

"She was with us…"

"Anyway that doesn't matter. What matters is that I made my contribution and befriended a nice girl who reminds me a lot of Mary. She's shy in the beginning but when opened up, she's really funny and also likes anime and manga like Mary."

"So… did you have fun?"

"Yah it felt good helping or in my case, only talking~~"

"That's good Lizzie but I'm sorry for I need to work… Talk to you later?"

"Well… ok… anyway I have plans too so see you at home. Bye!"

* * *

Bunny_D is now online.

LizBiz is now online.

L: Hi BD.

B: Hello Liz

L: hey so were you late yesterday?

B: A little… my brother wasn't very happy…

L: Were you that much late?

B: Not really… 10 or 15 minutes, maybe?

B: my brother just gives to much importance to time and duty. But as I, according to him, seemed happier, he cut me some slack J

L: God! For only 15 minutes he made a scandal? XD

B: Hahah he didn't make a scandal! That was my cousin Fitz.

B: He was very much surprised that I, little miss goodie two-shoes as he likes to call me, dared to be late for such an important engagement such as school… his words not mine :D

B: He's such a drama-queen!

L: He seems a fun person :D

L: BTW, talking about family, wanna meet my sister M?

L: She doesn't have school right now so prolly she's on the computer at this moment.

L: She spends more time in front of the pc than in class anyway

B: I don't know… you think she will like me?

L: Sweetie as long you're not one of those posh bitchy socialite wannabes, with a good head on your shoulders, anyone will like you. Specially M.

L: Wanna give it a try?

B: Ok…

L: Can I add a non-member to this chat?

B: I don't know…

L: Uhh found the button J

WitchyBitchy was added into the chat.

WitchyBitchy is now online.

L: Here she is!

L: M say hi to a fellow geek of whatever you like to watch or read!

W: Very eloquent sis. As always…

W: Hi Bunny_D. I don't know what my sis told you but my name is Mary

B: Hi Mary pleasured to meet you J

B: I'm Georgiana but you can call me Georgie or Bunny_D or BD like Liz calls me J

W: Pleasured to meet you too

W: So… Liz just added me here without explaining or simply saying anything whatsoever K

W: I suppose it was to meet you… no?

L: Hey I told you Mary! Meet a fellow fan of those Japanese things you watch and read :P

W: Yes you did… when you added me here K

L: Stop being mean k?! I found a new friend for you! You should be grateful to your big sis :D

W: Yes yes thank you K

L: BD see what I need to put up with? Such ungratefulness!

W: Liz stop being dramatic! You're not in your drama class

B: Ha ha ha you two are always like this?

W: Like what?

B: Bickering with each other J Is it what sisters do?

L: Not always and nor with all sisters too. Like… I get pretty well with Jane and Mary but I can't stand my younger shallow brainless sisters.

W: Not again… Georgie you opened a portal. A big, dramatic, ranting portal that won't stop in the next 2 hours raving about the rest of our family! Help me! I can hear her scream all the way in the opposite side of our house :'(

B. Oh they can't be that bad, can they? They are your sisters…

L: No! They are the spawns of the devil, born in this world to antagonize and torment me with the sole purpose of making my life hell!

W: Liz stop yelling! I can actually hear across the hall. I wasn't kidding

L: I also think they must have been switched at birth in the hospital… or would believe a 100% if they weren't a carbon copy of our dear mother *being sarcastic*

B: Aren't you being a little too mean? Certainly they aren't that bad…?

W: You must see to believe Georgie

W: Although Lizzie is being a bit too much dramatic, our two younger sisters are in fact much different from Jane, Lizzie and I

L: We are more of our father and they are the clone of our mother

L: Well now you know almost of all about our family :D

L: And yours? How is it like?

B: I don't really know… my brother says I'm like our mother but… you know Liz…. L

B: What I saw and remember of my father I think my brother is a little like him… :\

B: Now, my cousin Fitz is like a hurricane and I'm not really sure of who he takes after :D

B: He's like a force of nature!

W: Oh god! I'm going to pray that Lizzie and he won't ever meet up for whatever reason they have

W: Are you imagining Georgie? These two in the same room creating havoc just because they are bored XD

L: Hey I'm not so bad!

W: No you are just an adult with a mind of a 5 years old child that may tantrum whenever it's not happy K

L: Mary stop being mean L Or I tell Jane and then she won't make your favorite dinner ;P

W: proof #1 ^

L: Speaking of Jane… I promised to help her in the shop and now I'm late :S

L: I need to go. Bye!

LizBiz is now offline.

W: She's such a dummy J

B: Is she really always like that?

W: Nope…. She's worse XD

W: Try imagine a sugared driven 5 years old child with ADD in a body of a 21 years old adult and you then you have our Lizzie

B: Hah she must have driven your parents crazy growing, didn't she?

W: I'm more mature than her and I'm 4 years younger K

B: Oh you're 17? I'm 16y

B: Nice J Lizzie told me you watch anime too… what genre do you like?

W: Well I watch a little of everything…

W: What I mean is, I watch most genres except slice of life, mecha, josei and those really lames romances

W: What I care more about is the synopses of each J If it's interesting I watch it

W: And you?

B: Mostly comedy, romance and those sporty ones like Free! And Haikyuu!

B: Are you following any of this season?

W: unfortunately I been busy with schoolwork to watch any of the new animes and been only watching the older ones like One piece and Gintama…

W: BTW what are you?

W: I'm pretty sure Lizzie didn't told you but we are a family of magicals

W: Our father is a mage and our mother a succubus so all five of us sisters are hybrid

W: Only Lydia has succubus as the dominant trait

W: Lizzie and Jane are circes and Kitty and I witches

B: Well… as for me I'm kind of a hybrid… I think…

B: I'm mainly a vampire but I may grow some powers of another creature that sometimes appears in my mother's family

B: At least it showed up in my brother and he's now very powerful. Like super powerful like a level 10 mage J

B: What school for witches do you go? Branch or in the Citadel? That is if you don't mind me asking…

W: All five of us went or is currently going to the Swyghul's branch of the special school for witches, wizards and mages

W: But only Jane and Lizzie went to the main school in the Citadel for the advanced classes

W: You?

B: In my case, for some reasons I'm not comfortable talking, currently I'm on a break from my classes in the Citadel

B. I have been traveling and now I'm studying classic music in Merkan's conservatory… do you like music?

W: Oh you are so lucky! I would love studying professional music in our conservatory but my mother does not allow it L

W: She says that it's a waste of time and we won't find rich men that way… we really don't know why our mother is like that; obsessed with finding us rich men :/

W: It's not like our family is that poor….

W: One time my mom almost made Jane marry our creepy adopted cousin Ben just because our uncle's company is going well and rising

W: Is this normal?

B: Well my aunt Cat has the misleading idea that my brother is engaged since birth to her daughter, our cousin Anne…

B: She swears that's what my mother wanted but my other aunt says it's not true and that is all fantasy from Aunt Cat…

B: It's complicated :/

W: How I understand you… anyway I need to go

W: I'm meeting my friend Alec

W: But it was nice to meet you J

B: Nice to meet you too J

B: Talk to you later?

W: You bet :D

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope it was of your liking J

Also, I'm using this fic as my NANOWRIMO novel project so in the end of the month if I don't have this fic finished at least I'll have some chaps to post :D

This is the 3rd time I tried to write a 50k novel in 30days (the other 2 times I failed completely as my idea wasn't so developed as this one so it was harder to follow the schedule for writing :P).

Anyway the next chapter will only be in December. I'm posting this one as it was almost finished before I started the project as I don't update since April.


End file.
